kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vividria
|ability =Artist, Bomb (painting of bombs), Cutter (painting of Sawyer), Plasma (painting of Kracko) |category =Mid-boss, Helper}} Vividria is a mid-boss in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby Star Allies. She yields the Artist ability when inhaled. Physical Appearance Vividria has maroon skin and blonde hair, of which it is put up in a ponytail with two bands, separating the hair into two sections. The second section has paint on it, resembling a paintbrush, and on her head is a red beret, similar to Artist Kirby's, but clean. She also sports a pink dress with yellow trimmings and a blue ribbon. She also sports a green overcoat. Her alternate palette found in later levels of the game turns her hair white, as is the stripe around the bottom of her cloak. Her beret remains red, and her tie, overcoat, and eyes turn the same color, while her skin and coat turn pitch black. When she's a helper, her beret gains splatters of paint on it as well as a star emblem, and depending on which player she is, she may gain a new color palette that is near monotone yellow, blue, or green. Games ''Kirby Star Allies Vividria is the only mid-boss to debut in this game. She also serves as the friend for the Artist ability. In her mid-boss battle, Vividria mainly attacks using her artist skills. She can bring out her canvas and will paint one of three paintings: three bombs with parachutes, which float down from the air and explode on impact, Sawyer, which moves across the ground in one direction and harms the player on contact, and Kracko, which floats across the air and fires lightning at the ground. Vividria can also bring out a stone and make a sculpture out of it. She'll either make a fist, which she uses to try and flatten the player by smashing it onto them, or a Greek-style statue of Susie, which she uses very similarly to the fist, except it doesn't flatten the player. Another one of her attacks include Vividria following a player, and after long enough, she rains down paint on them. She also has a few physical attacks as well, such as floating to a nearby player with her hair raised, in which she then swings her hair at them. This attack also splashes small waves of paint, which increases the range of the attack by a bit. When at half health, she will swing her hair four times instead of twice. She can also charge in an arch while swinging her hair, damaging anyone in her way. In her stronger version, Vividria now creates two paintings at a time instead of one. She can swing her hair four times immediately, and she now tilts the paint rain to the sides to get anyone near the attack. She uses her fist sculpture differently, as she instead aims the fist at a player, and then sends it flying at them. She also swings her Susie sculpture at set areas instead of where a player is at. She now charges in an arch twice instead of once as well. Vividria appears in the game's boss rush mode, The Ultimate Choice, as a part of Mid-Boss All-Stars #2. She appears in six levels of difficulty (Zesty Expedition, Spicy Adventure, Sizzling Threat, Fiery Showdown, Infernal Crisis and Soul Melter, with Twin Vividria appearing in the latter three). In Soul Melter EX, Vividria will be accompanied by a Sizzle Guard and a Blizzard Guard when she is fought. Etymology Vividria seems to be a combination of "vivid," meaning colorful, and the female suffix "-ia", found on other art-based enemies, like Drawcia and Claycia (along with Paintra's Japanese name). Related Quotes Trivia *Vividria resembles a smaller Paintra, especially in her eyes and skin color, and both characters use paint to attack Kirby. They also both have paintbrushes incorporated into their bodies (Vividria's ponytail, and Paintra's "legs"). *Vividria, along with Bugzzy, Chef Kawasaki, and Bonkers, is the one of the few mid-bosses who is also a Helper. *Vividria cannot use Painbrush, which is an attack that Artist Kirby can use in exchange for his ability. This is in contrast to King Dedede, Bonkers, and Chef Kawasaki, who can all use similar attacks without losing their abilities, but have a timer for their respective attacks. *Vividria's flavor text in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! states that she has sisters. It does not state anything about her sisters, however, concept art from the Star Allies Soundtrack art booklet seemingly confirms that her sisters are Drawcia and Paintra. In the aforementioned art, they are both labeled as "姉様" (ane-sama), meaning "elder sister." Claycia is also brought up, but she is referred to with the "san" prefix, implying no relation between her and the other three. *One of Vividria's attacks has her create painted bombs that float through the air with parachutes. These appear to be a reference to the Parachute Bombs present in ''Kirby: Canvas Curse. **Vividria can also paint Kracko, which appears very similar to the one painted by Drawcia, which has seven spikes. Videos Kirby Star Allies Vividria Showcase Artwork KSA Vividria artwork 2.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' K25th Twitter (208).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Spring Harvest Festival Twitter.jpeg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' Twitter Concept Artwork Vividria Concept Artwork.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Gallery KSA Vividria.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Vividria Bombs.jpg|Vividria releases painted bombs. KSA Vividria Susie.jpg|Vividria creates a statue of Susie. KSA Vividria Kracko.png|Vividria paints a miniature version of Kracko as an attack. KSA_Vividria_2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (alternate palette) KSA_Vividria_3.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Twin Vividria) es:Vividria ru:Вивидрия Category:Female characters Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Artists Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Artist Enemies Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Playable characters Category:Bomb Enemies Category:Cutter Enemies Category:Plasma Enemies Category:Novel Characters